


First Kiss

by KuroBakura



Category: Frankenstein - Nick Dear
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Kissing, Other, Out of Character, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: The Creature and Katherine share a special moment together. A first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

Katherine and The Creature sat on the floor in the middle of her cabin, looked down. Katherine was showing him a book and in the book and he was reading a part in the book where the lovers in it were kissing. As he read the paragraph, he sighed to himself. The Creature would only do that to one person if given the chance.

“I wish I could do something like that.” The Creature said to himself.

“Do what?” Katherine asked, overhearing him. He looked up at her.

“Kissing.” He replied then blushed. Katherine moved over closer to him.

“You never had a kiss before?” She asked him. He nodded back. She smiled.

“Well, you are not the only one because neither have I.” Katherine said. He looked at her, in shock.

“What?” She asked, feeling a bit confused by his reaction.

“You have never done that before?” He replied.

“Yep. I have never had been kiss before. I mean, people have tried to force me to kiss them but they always ended up with having no teeth left in their mouths before they even touched me.” Katherine explained. The Creature giggled.

“You are very brave to st-stand up for yourself.” He told her.

“Thank you. But is is true that you really never been kissed? Not even a tiny one?” Katherine asked.

“I am t-telling the truth. To be honest, I am not truly sure how to kiss in _that_ way nor a woman would want tot kiss me, e-either.” He said back to her. Katherine suddenly got an idea. Plus, Katherine was not like “every woman”, especially to The Creature. She was more amazing that all the woman he has ever encountered with.

“How about I teach you.” She said him. His eyes widened.

“Us? Kissing?” He asked. She nodded.

“Are y-you sure that you wa-want to?” He asked.

“Yes. I absolutely sure.” Katherine said and he calmed down.

` “Then yes. I would like to learn how to k-kiss.” The Creature said. She leaned over closer towards him but making sure she did not scare him or make too nervous and both them got in to a more comfortable, sitting position.

“Are you ready?” Katherine asked. The Creature nodded back a few times. First, she showed him how to shape his lips. It took a few tries but on the third try, he got it.

“Now, close your eyes.” Katherine said to him.

“But then how will I see you? I want to make sure I-I do not m-m-miss” He asked her.

“You will not miss, I promise.” Katherine replied. The Creature closed his eyes. Katherine put her hand on his cheek and then kissed him quickly. She sat back up.

“Open your eyes.” She said to him. He opened them and looked her. He touched his lips. The sensation and feeling being kissed was new to him. ...And he was enjoying it.

“That was truly nice.” He said to her. She giggled happily.

“Yes, it was.” Katherine said back to him, smiling. A happy noise came out of his mouth. Katherine loved seeing him so happy and excited. No, wait...she _loved_ it. Katherine loved it and was falling for him each passing day.

“Would you like another one? And this one will be a bit longer.” Katherine shyly asked. The Creature calmed down and looked at her.

“M-may I try to kiss you first th-this time?” He asked.

“Of course” Katherine replied. He did not touch her cheek this time but he held her in his arms but did not hold her too tight.

“Close your eyes.” The Creature said to her this time. She closed her eyes. He slowly moved closer to her face and kissed her. He was afraid that she might push him away but to his surprise...she wrapped her arms around him and they did not stop kissing for about a full minute. They both were in love with each other but have not said it yet. When they stopped, both of them panted and looked at each other blushing, still having her arms wrapped around him.

“That was wonderful.” Katherine suddenly said. He held her close to him and hugged her.

“I re-really loved that. I hope I can do that again sometime.” The Creature said, feeling excited all over.

“I loved it, too and you will. Trust me.” She said back to him. He can feel the warmth of her body and did not want to let her go and Katherine did not want to let go of him. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.

 

 

 


End file.
